


Serenity

by cinnamonbunboii (casbackwardstie)



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casbackwardstie/pseuds/cinnamonbunboii
Summary: Quiet walks in Gotham Central Park during winter is a great way to spend a day off.





	Serenity

Everything felt serene today. It was Bruce’s day off and though it was cold outside, you’d suggested a quiet walk in the park. Considering the lack of people that would be out and about during a snowstorm, a walk seemed like a good idea. Branches wisped in the chilly air, shaking bundles of snow down onto the path in front of you, leading to the other side of the park. Gotham City in the winter was enchanting. Yet at times it could be nerve-wracking when thinking of the harsh winters and homeless people without shelter. The empty sound of the frigid air left a sort of stillness to the atmosphere around you. No horns were honking, there was no slamming of doors or yelling, not to mention the absence of the everyday rumblings of people. No, it was peaceful. The visual absence of life around you made everything seem more surreal.

  
“This was a good suggestion,” Bruce’s voice came across much louder than he’d intended in the quiet park. Tufts of hair poked out from his beanie while his heavy black coat kept him warm. A knitted scarf Alfred made was delicately wrapped around his neck and stuffed into his coat. Head turning at the sound of his voice, you smiled up at him. 

“I’m glad you think so.” The words had a warmth to them that couldn’t compare to the heat encompassing your intertwined hands, Bruce’s gloves peeking out of his coat pocket. “It was a miracle at all that I could convince you to even come out here!” Joking, you spun yourself, hands connected as if you were the ice princess who dwelled in the forest that made up Gotham Central Park. He, your shining dark knight.

  
“A miracle, huh?” Bruce’s words hinted at a challenge you knew he’d win, he was always much better with words than you were. You could feel the smile on his face without looking at him. The smile reached his eyes like they so rarely did on occasion when he truly let himself be happy. Crinkles formed at the edges, his blue eyes appearing much more crystalline in contrast to the white snow that fluttered down onto your hair and his coat. His eyelashes caught a few snowflakes, making you chuckle at how youthful and lovestruck he made you feel. 

  
“I love you. You know that, right?” You stopped walking. The crunching of your boots against snow came to a halt with both your movements. Free hand making its way up to his cold cheek, you leaned up on your tippy-toes to place a soft kiss on his lips. His lips were cold due to the weather, slowly melting into a warmth you both shared for each other: love. 

  
His arm wrapped around your waist as he indulged himself in this kiss. The only reason for doing so was the fact that no one was around, or perhaps, you could convince yourself the real reason was the romantic air about winter. Despite the dead flora around you, there was a blossoming in your hearts for one another. Pulling away, Bruce whispered as your lips parted, warm breath still mingling as he held you close. “I love you too, don’t ever doubt that.” 


End file.
